cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chevy Chase
Chevy Chase (1943 - ) Deaths in Film * Oh Heavenly Dog!'' (1980)' [''Browning]: Stabbed in the back by Omar Sharif just after Chevy discovers Marguerite Corriveau's body. He then appears as a spirit in the afterlife, and is sent back to Earth in the body of a dog (Benji) for the rest of the movie. (Thanks to Invisible Man) * Dirty Work (1998) [Dr. Farthing]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by bookies. His death is mentioned in Norm MacDonald's narration. (Played for comic effect.) Deaths in Television *Saturday Night Live (Oct. 25, 1975) '[Square Dancer]: Shot, along with the other dancers, after the square-dance caller (Dan Aykroyd) instructs them to shoot each other; Chevy dies after shooting Dan in turn. *''Saturday Night Live'' (Jan. 10, 1976) [Cellist]: Appears as a corpse, propped up on stage as part of the "Dead String Quartet." After falling over, he comes back to life to announce "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!" *''Saturday Night Live'' (Jan. 31, 1976) [Michael]: Accidentally shoots himself in the chest when he sets his rifle on the floor and it goes off, while he's delivering a message on the dangers of mixing firearms and alcohol. *''Saturday Night Live'' (Feb. 14, 1976) [Jimmy]: Machine-gunned (off-camera) by gangsters in a garage; we only hear the shots from inside the restaurant. Chevy then staggers in and falls down the stairs; he comes back to life to announce "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!" *''Saturday Night Live'' (Feb. 21, 1976) [Angel]: Machine-gunned, along with Tom Schiller and Alan Zweibel, by Dan Aykroyd's men during a raid on Desi Arnaz' hideout. *''Saturday Night Live'' (Apr. 17, 1976) [Cellist]: Appears as a corpse, propped up on stage as part of the "Dead String Quartet." (Unlike the earlier sketch, Chevy does not come back to life; after he falls, the scene cuts to a film clip of Gerald Ford making the "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night" announcement.) *''Saturday Night Live'' (Mar. 11, 1978) [Chevy Chase]: In a sketch set in the future, he dies (off-screen) several years before the sketch begins; his death is mentioned when John Belushi reminisces about his dead castmates while visiting the cemetery. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Chuck: Chuck vs. the Ring (2009)'' [Ted Roark]: Shot to death by Tug Coker to prevent Chevy from talking. (Thanks to David) *''Community: Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps'' (2011) [Pierce Hawthorne]: Being that this episode features multiple horror themed segments, Chevy is poisoned (along with Joel McHale) by Gillian Jacobs in one of them. (Chevy survives the episode in reality.) *''Community: Remedial Chaos Theory'' (2011) [Pierce Hawthorne]: In one of the six divergent timelines created, where Donald Glover is sent to get the group pizza, Chevy is accidentally shot in the leg when Alison Brie's gun discharges during the fire that breaks out. It is revealed by Danny Pudi during the ending credits that, in this timeline, Chevy dies (off-screen) of his injuries. (Chevy survives the episode in reality.) *''Community: Basic Intergluteal Numismatics'' (2014) [Pierce Hawthorne]: Dies (off screen) from dehydration after masturbating multiple times in order to fill several liquid nitrogen canisters; his status as dead is revealed when Yvette Nicole Brown tells Joel McHale and Alison Brie, but the actual circumstances of his deaths aren't revealed until Walton Goggins reveals it to the study group in the next episode Cooperative Polygraphy. (Chevy did not actually appear in the episode, given that he left the show after the previous season.) Deaths in Web Video * Presidential Reunion (2010) [Gerald Ford]: Appears as the ghost of Gerald Ford. (Thanks to Tommy) Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Jacqueline Carlin Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1943 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Ghost scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Liberals Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:National Lampoon Cast Members Category:Disney Stars